A New Dawn
by Aurora Potter
Summary: An orphan in New York gets a vist from a Hogwarts professor...
1. Magic?

**Dawn: Part 1**

"Lily, take Harry and Aurora, and go. I'll hold him off."

"But James, you…you can't beat him! You'll…I love you! Please don't do this!"

"I love you too. And we'll be together again soon, I promise. Now take them and go!"

"I love you, James…goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lily."

A lash of white-hot pain to her scar, a flash of sickly green light, a burst of evil high-pitched laughter, and her dream was over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aurora Potter sat straight up in her small, metal, orphanage bed and bit back a scream. She brought a small, thin hand up to her forehead, and wincing, she gingerly touched her scar. It still smarted from the pain of the dream. Which was odd, she thought, smiling slightly, because dreams don't give you pains. But then again, almost everything about her was odd. 

Climbing quietly out of bed, so as not to wake the other five girls she shared her room with, she walked over to the small cracked mirror on the dresser she shared with her new bunkmate, Caitlin. Aurora picked up the brush sitting next to the mirror, and began to brush out her long, coppery auburn curls. Glancing at the mirror, she gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Her lightning-bolt shaped scar was GLOWING. It was fading fast but still. This had never, ever happened before. Not even when…but it was best not to think of it. 

Looking closer at her reflection, Aurora sighed. A pale, lightly freckled, short, skinny, emerald eyed girl of 14 stared back at her unhappily. She put the brush back and got dressed. Then she put in her contact lenses. The New York orphanage she lived in had been forced to give her glasses, but by working hard and kissing good-bye her pocket money for over a year, she had managed to save up enough for the contacts. Spinning around, she looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning, and she had a whole hour before the other girls woke up, with their taunts and hurtful words. Even the new girl, Caitlin joined in.

Running back to her bed, Aurora got on her hands and knees and crawled under the bed and pulled up a floorboard. Reaching under, she pulled out her diary. She sat on her bed and turned to a fresh page. She uncapped her pen and began to write. 

Dear Diary,

It's around 5 o'clock in the morning. An odd dream woke me this morning. Well, not so odd since I've been having it for seven nights running. You know, the one about "Lily" and "James" and "Harry"…And ME! Weird thing is, they seemed to be a family: Mom, Dad, and son. Where do I fit in there? Maybe…They're MY family. No…that's impossible. How could I know what they look like? Mom and Dad have probably been dead for years. Of course, I'll probably never know since I was dropped off at the ripe old age of one! But I'm just being bitter. Anyway the weird thing about the dream was that when I woke up, my scar felt like someone had pressed a white-hot iron to it. Then when I looked in the mirror it was GLOWING!!! There's this feeling in the air that something BIG is going to happen. I just haven't figured it out yet.

Love,

Aurora Potter

Smiling, Aurora closed her diary, and placed back beneath the floorboard. Silently she wished she had woken up earlier. Then maybe there would've been time to sneak out to Central Park and..Shaking her head to clear it, she walked over to the window and opened it. She sat down on the windowsill and watched the sun begin to rise over Central Park. As it stretched long golden fingers of light over the horizon, Aurora heard a faint hooting sound. At first she thought she had imagined it. But as the sound grew louder and more persistent, the realization hit her. It was an owl.

The big barn owl was perched on a broomstick in front of a woman wearing, burgundy robes. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and she was wearing square-rimmed glasses.

Aurora fell backwards into the room with a loud thump. Quickly, she stood up and glanced around the room, making sure the other girls were asleep. Leaning out the window, she realized the odd woman on the flying broom was headed her way. She ducked down as the woman flew in and landed neatly inside the room.

"Who ARE you?" Aurora managed to get out.

"I am Minerva McGonagall. You are Aurora Potter, correct?" Was this imposing woman's response.

"Yes…How do you know my name? How can that broom FLY? What is going on?"

"I am a witch. And so are you. We've been trying to find you for four years, ever since the Sorting Hat announced that you were alive. As to how the broom can fly, it is bewitched. You are quite famous in our world, my dear. Your twin brother Harry has just been informed of your existence."

"Harry? This morning I dreamed of a boy called Harry. But there's no such thing as witches or wizards. That's fairy tales. And what do you mean, 'Sorting Hat'? What are my parents' names? Are they alive?"

"You may have the gift of prophecy. That would explain your dream." Here Minerva's eyes grew misty. "Darling, your parents have been dead for almost 13 years. The evil Lord Voldemort murdered them. Somehow he could not kill you and Harry and his power broke. The Sorting Hat tells us who is eligible to attend Hogwarts. It's the best Wizarding School in Europe. I am Deputy Headmistress there. And there are witches and wizards. How else would that broom fly? And haven't odd things happened when you were hurt or angry or sad?"

"Well…" Aurora didn't know what to say. It was true. 

"When I was a little girl, my older brother turned my doll into an ugly hag. His nose then grew to the size three cucumbers. He ended up changing back my doll and buying me a new one." Minerva laughed.

"Whenever the girls in my bunk decide they want to beat on me, they can't seem to be able to get near me. Sometimes I float to the ceiling. Other times it's as if all of a sudden they can't move." Aurora laughed. "It's quite a sight." 

"So you believe me?" Minerva asked hopefully.

"Yes."  
"Can you pack up your things in, say, five minutes?"  
"Yes. Where are we going?"

"London. You need to get your school things. And I've gotten us passes to the World Quidditch Cup. It will be quite exciting."  
"What's quidditch?" Aurora asked as she took her pillowcase off her pillow and began stuffing what little belongings she had into it. She was done within a few minutes.

"I keep forgetting how much you don't know. Quidditch is a very popular wizarding sport played on brooms. Are you ready?"

Aurora nodded.

"Good." Minerva tied the pillowcase onto the broom. She then pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill, and began scribbling a letter. " Dumbledore, Have found Aurora. Will head to London immediately." 

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"He's headmaster at Hogwarts, and one of the greatest wizards ever. Now hop on the broom and away we'll go!" 

****

Author's Note:

I worked really, REALLY hard on this fic, and I would appreciate constructive criticism ONLY. No flames, please. I will simply ignore them. Please review, and tell me if you would like more of this story. Thanx, ***~Aurora~***


	2. All in the Wand...

****

A New Dawn: Part 2 

By midnight that night, they were halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. By then Aurora was cold and numb enough to ask if there was a warmth spell.

"Why didn't you ask sooner? Poor child. Here you go." Said Minerva, performing the spell. 

"Professor?" Aurora murmured.

"Yes?"

"Can…can people turn into animals?" Came the sleepy, timid response.

Minerva was surprised, to say the least. "Well, yes…but only those very talented and experienced in transfiguration can become an animagni. Except…"

"Except who?"

"Birth-Animagni. They are born with another form, and it is usually because their parents were animagni."

"Were mine?"

"If they were, they weren't registered. But I always had my suspicions about James. We were in the same year, your parents and I."

"So I could be a Birth-Animagni?"

"Well, yes, but unless you've already transformed, I doubt you are. You're a bit old to be showing the signs."

"So I'm not crazy…" Aurora murmured sleepily, and drifted off to dream land. 

'I wonder…" Minerva thought. "I'll have to ask her…" 

When Aurora woke up, they were flying over beautiful English countryside. 

"Where are we, Professor McGonagall?" Aurora asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

"Nearing Cambridge. We'll land outside town and take the train from there to King's Cross Station. That way we won't be spotted by any Muggles."

"What are Muggles?"  
"Muggles are non-magical beings. Like those girls you lived with." Minerva explained.

"Oh. Where are we going to get my school supplies?" Aurora wondered.

"It's a surprise." Was the terse response as Minerva maneuvered around a few trees to land in a small field outside town. 

"Good. I like surprises. Like yesterday." Aurora grinned.

"It's a short walk from here into town. Then we'll take the bus to the train station. I think you'll like it in London. It's a bit quainter then New York, but an interesting city in it's own right."

"Cool…Professor, do you know anything else about my parents?"

Minerva was startled "A-yes, of course. We were good friends. Lily was such a darling girl…" Her eyes looked far away. "And James…he was handsome, and quite talented. He was a bit of a troublemaker. Also one of the best seekers I've seen."

"Seeker?"  
"A position in the game of quidditch."

"Oh."

By now they'd arrived at the bus station near the center of the town. Minerva looked a bit out of place in her robes, which Aurora found extremely funny.

Once they got to King's Cross Station, they took the Underground to Piccadilly Circus. They walked along Piccadilly, until they came to what seemed to be their destination.

"Waterstones sells books on MAGIC?" Aurora wondered out loud.

"No, not there. The shop between it and the HMV shop." Minerva pointed it out.

"Oh…The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes."

They went in. Minerva led them up the bar.

"Hello, Tom.

"Why, hello, Minerva. I haven't seen you in a while."  
"Yes, we've been rather busy…getting ready for the new school year and all that."

"Ah…and who's this?" Tom asked, peer at Aurora.

Aurora rubbed her scar nervously.

"You look just like a girl I once knew…Lily Smith Potter." Tom peered at her closer. "Blimey! You're not…She's not…is she?"

"Yes…this is Aurora Potter. We've finally found her." Said Minerva, putting her hands on Aurora's shoulders.

Tom wiped his hands and walked around the bar. 

"What an honor, my dear Miss Potter. To see you alive and well, and standing my own bar…" Tom said grabbing her hand and shaking it vigorously.

All the people sitting near them came over to greet them and soon the whole place had come over, just to say "hello".

"Doris Crockford. I can't believe my luck, meeting Harry here and now you…what an honor." Doris exclaimed shaking her hand.

"Er, nice to meet you too." Aurora said a bit nervously.

"Did you hear that? She's glad to meet me!" Doris crowed.

All of the people in the bar shook her hand. All, that is except for a tall, silvery haired man with cold blue eyes and his son, who looked to be about her age. The boy was quite handsome, in a slightly cool way. But his blue eyes were warm and alive. Aurora wondered who he was and felt herself go pink when she realized he was staring at her.

Finally, after what seemed to be HOURS of hand-shaking and polite hellos, Minerva managed to get them outside, to the back courtyard.

"I tried to warn you, but even I wasn't expecting them to be like that." Minerva murmured, fishing for her wand in her deep robe pockets. "Aha! Here it is. Now…three bricks up and two across…Tada!" She exclaimed, tapping said brick with her wand.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly the wall opened into an archway. "This," Minerva proclaimed, "Is Diagon Alley."

"Wow…" Aurora breathed, looking around at all the people in robes, and feeling somewhat out of place in her muggle clothing. "Are they all like us?"

"Yes. Now first things first, you need money."

"Um…Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I don't HAVE any."

"I think," Minerva said with a smile, "You'll be surprised." 

They walked down the street towards a big white building, which gleamed in the warm sun. 

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

"Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

"We've got a BANK?"

"Yes, and our own money system, too. Well, here we are."

They walked up the steps. At the top there was a pair of bronze doors which were guarded by "A goblin?" Aurora whispered.

"Yes."

The goblin bowed as they went inside. Next there was a pair of silver doors on which was inscribed a rhyme: Enter stranger, but take heed 

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure there.

A pair of goblins opened the doors for them and bowed. They were now in an enormous marble hall, the likes of which Aurora had never seen. Minerva steered them over to a free teller.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"I've come to take some money out of Aurora Potter's safe. And," Minerva fished her pockets again, then held up a tiny golden key, "Here's the key!"

The goblin took the key, eyed it closely, and proclaimed it authentic.

"Oy! Dimclaw! Over here!" Said the goblin.

"Coming!" Yelled a goblin on the other side of the room.

Dimclaw took the key from the key from the other goblin and led the two witches over to a bunch of carts. "Get in." He barked.

They climbed in the cart and it shot off down a roller-coaster like tunnel.

"WEE!!!! This is so cool!" Aurora screamed, her voice bouncing off the walls of the tunnel.

"Where to?" Asked Dimclaw.

"Vault 414." Minerva managed to say. She didn't much like roller-coasters.

"Those are my lucky numbers!" Aurora exclaimed.

"How odd..Maybe I am right about you having the gift of prophecy…" Minerva murmured, as they came to a screeching halt in front of vault 414.

Dimclaw unlocked the door, and held it open for them. Minerva took out a small leather purse, and filled it with gold, silver, and bronze coins.

'The big gold ones are gallons," Minerva explained to Aurora on the cart-ride back, "the medium sized silver ones are sickles, and the tiny bronze ones are knuts."

Next they went to Madam Malkin's, for robes. "Ah, another Hogwarts student, correct?" 

Aurora nodded.

"Well, follow me." Madam Malkin said.

She led Aurora to the back of the store, then fussed over the fitting of her plain black Hogwarts robes. Finally, after about a half an hour, Aurora paid for her robes and left.

She met Minerva outside the shop. "Where to now?" Asked Aurora.

'Flourish and Blotts." Responded Minerva, pointing to a little shop down the street. They went inside and Minerva pulled out a list of books. 

"We need A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4…" Minerva said to the clerk, who rushed to get the books. They paid and went outside. Then they went to the Apocathery, and got potions supplies, most of which made Aurora gag.

"Now for your wand." Minerva said, eyes glowing, for this was the most exciting part of getting ready for Hogwarts. They walked down the street to Ollivander's. When they went in a little girl and her parents were paying for a wand. 

"Minerva…Oak, Dragon's Heartstrings, 11 inches, flexible, good for transfiguration." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, I'm transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts now." 

"You're here for Aurora's wand, are you not?"

"How do you know my name? And yes we are here for my wand." Aurora butted in.

"Child, I've been expecting you for four years. I never thought you were dead. And look at you…You look like your mother, so beautiful, she was." Mr. Ollivander, pulling out some tape measure. "Hold out your wand arm."

"I'm right handed, if that's what you mean." Aurora replied, holding out her arm. Mr. Ollivander measured her arm, her hand, her fingers, then folded up the tape measure.

He went into the back room and returned with long, thin boxes in his arms. "Here we are," He said, opening a box, "Maple, unicorn tail hair, 9.25 inches, quite flexible, good for all sorts of magic, with a strong inclination towards magic with animals." He proclaimed handing it to Aurora.

Instantly, her hand felt warmer. Pleasant shivers ran up her arm. She swung her arm up over her head and a rainbow of sparks flew overhead.

"Interesting match. I didn't expect it to work. The core of your wand is from the Queen of the Unicorns herself. This wand is part of an agreement between the unicorns and the wizarding peoples. We shall expect great things from you, Aurora Potter…" 

****

Author's note

Hi, folks! Just wanted to ask you to r/r! Please no flames. I will simply ignore them. Also, who do you think the boy is? Prize to the correct answer (no…just personal satisfaction ^_*). Please tell me what you want to see in this story. 

Thanx,

~*Aurora*~ 


	3. Quidditch and Trouble

****

A New Dawn: Part 3

That night, they stayed in The Leaky Cauldron. Aurora put away her school things in her new trunk, and got out her diary. She sat on the bed and began to write.

Dear Diary,

Where do I begin? Yesterday I knew nothing of the world I am in now. I didn't even know it existed! Well, after I put you away, I watched the sunrise over the park. As I was watching, I heard an owl hooting. As it came into view I realized it was not alone. It was perched on a broomstick and on that broom was a woman wearing burgundy robes! The broom was flying! I was so surprised; I fell backwards into the room! The lady flew right over my head into the room. She said her name was Minerva McGonagall, and she knew my name! She say I'm a witch, like she is, and I'm to go to school at Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall teaches transfiguration there. She also said that dream I've been having means I might have the gift of prophecy! You see, I was right! Lily and James were my parents! And Harry is my twin brother. My parents are dead. I guess I've always known it, but I wish it weren't so. They seem like they were well loved by everyone. Oh! I asked Prof. McGonagall if people can turn into animals, and she said yes, but it's quite hard and that only people very experienced in Transfiguration try it, and few succeed. Except people who had animagni for parents. Then maybe you might end up being a Birth-Animagnus. She also said that though Dad wasn't a registered animagnus, she thought he might have been one illegally. Anyway I'm in London now. We rode here on the broom. And then we went to this place called The Leaky Cauldron, which is a bar and board place. Everybody knew who I was, which is quite scary, actually. And there was this really cute guy, who staring at me. He was one of the only people who didn't come over to say hello. The other was the man he was with, who seemed to be his father. Then we went to the wizarding bank, and it turns out my parents left me a huge sum of money. After that, we bought my school supplies and my wand. My wand is Maple, Unicorn tail hair (how ironic!), 9.25 inches, quite flexible, and good for all sorts of magic, especially with magic that deals with animals. But what's really weird is that the core of my wand came from the Queen of the Unicorns herself!

Love,

Aurora Potter

Aurora closed her diary, and put it away. Then she knocked on Minerva's door. "Professor?"

"Come in."

Aurora walked in and sat down. "Professor, you know you said I'm a fourth year? Won't every one else be ahead of me?"

"Well, not if you work really hard to catch up. I'll help you, if you like."

"Oh, yes, please! I need all the help I can get."

"All right, let's start with Transfiguration," Said Minerva, pulling out a textbook and a piece of straw, "Now, I want you to attempt to turn this piece of straw into a needle."

They worked on many subjects that week, and soon Aurora was up to the level of a second year. This greatly amazed Minerva, but she kept her suspicions to herself. After a month of never ending studying, Aurora was up to the level of a third year. Then it was time for the world Qudditch Cup. They went using a portkey. Tom, and everybody who was staying at The Leaky Cauldron, who was going, went with them.

When they got there, Minerva taught her how to set up a tent. Aurora was very surprised to see when she walked in, not a little tent, but a nice two-bedroom house. Then they put away their things and went to the stadium. 

They had great seats, quite high up, so you could see all the action. Minerva went to go get them some food. So Aurora was all-alone in the box. For about five minutes. Then a boy about her age and height walked in. He had black hair eyes like her own. He was accompanied by a girl with bushy brown hair, and a tall, redheaded, freckled boy. They were followed into the box by people who seemed to be the redheaded boy's family. They sat down at the top of the box, while Aurora was at the bottom. The black haired boy glanced down at her, then did a double take. It was as if he had seen a ghost. He whispered something to his friends, then made his way down to her. "Excuse me, this is going to sound absurd, but, well, you look like my mum." Said the boy.

"Really? I never knew my mother, or my father, for that matter. What're yours like? I'm Aurora Potter, by the way, it's nice to meet you." Aurora responded, putting out her hand.

"Um…I'm Harry Potter, and I never knew my mum…or my dad. But I have pictures, and you look exactly like my mum did when she was our age." He said, shaking her hand and openly staring. "I was told you're my twin…God, I hope I don't have the wrong person, or else this would be really embarrassing."

"I think you have the right person. I mean, we have the same eyes, and all, and Professor McGonagall told me about you. She said your name was Harry, and I even had a dream about you…before she told me. Wow, this is really weird.."

"Tell me about. I mean you look exactly like our mum did when she was our age. And you have an American accent!"

"You're the one with accent!" Aurora exclaimed, laughing.

"Come up to meet my friends!" Harry replied happily.

They walked up to the people Harry was with. "This is my twin, Aurora. I told you about that letter I got, remember?"

"How could I forget? You talked about it non-stop! I'm Ron, by the way." Said the tall boy, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ron." Said Aurora, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Hermione." Said the girl with the bushy brown hair, grabbing Aurora's hand and shaking it. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too."

Then Harry introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"The game's about to start, and I need to go sit with Professor McGonagall. See ya!" Aurora exclaimed, and walked back down to Minerva.

"I see you've met your brother." Minerva smiled.

"You…you knew! You knew they'd be in this box! So that's why we came!" Aurora exclaimed

"Well…Dumbledore arranged it. He thought it'd be better if you two met naturally, instead of being formally introduced I'd say he was right, wouldn't you?" Minerva explained.

"Yes. Look! The game is starting!" Aurora pointed out.

The game was amazing. Aurora had decided by the end of the game that she had to get on her house's quidditch team. Her mind wandered back to that Firebolt she had seen in Quality Quidditch Supplies. She thought she had enough money for it. Of course it would be stupid to buy such an expensive broom before she got on the team, if she did. But, oh! How she wanted that broom. 

When the game ended, Aurora went to talk to Harry, but he and his friends had already left. She went with Minerva back to their tent. They ate a light supper, and went to bed.

BANG! Aurora jumped out of bed, grabbed her wand and ran to the window to see what had woken her. Outside there were people shouting and laughing. There were also some people floating in the air, screaming. Aurora ran into Minerva's room. "Professor! Wake up!"

"Wha-Aurora, what's wrong?"

"Professor, some people are outside tormenting somebody. I couldn't tell who but they were floating in the air, screaming."

"The death eaters! Aurora, listen to me. Don't even think for one second of going out there to help the muggles. You'll be killed."

"But…those poor people…I have to do something! We can't just let them be hurt…even killed!"

"Aurora, there is nothing you can do! This is a matter for the Ministry of Magic!"

"I don't care what you say! I know how I can help!" Aurora ran out the door. 

"That girl is going to get herself killed!" Minerva muttered, and ran out after her.

Aurora was standing in the yard, her wand lying at her feet. Slowly she started to shimmer gold and silver. Her outline blurred and shifted. A moment later, in place of Aurora was a unicorn. The unicorn was silver in color, and had a golden mane and tail. Her scar was glowing gold. Slowly the glow faded. 

"Aurora! Oh my god! You're a Birth-Animagnus. Why didn't you tell me? You silly child! You'll be killed."

"My name is MoonGlow. And I will not be killed! Who would kill a unicorn?" MoonGlow said, using the unicorn language of mindspeak.

"Please don't do this! Those people are evil, and would kill even a unicorn to get what they want."

"I will not let them harm those innocent people." MoonGlow cantered off towards the roaring crowd. Minerva picked up Aurora's wand, and ran after MoonGlow.

Author's note

I know, I know. The part bout Harry and Aurora sucked and that diary entry was too long. I'm sorry! Please r/r! No flames, I will flame you back! MWAHAHAHA! Oooook, neway, "the boy" is, of course, Draco Malfoy. I thought it would be…interesting, to say the least. Also, one review guessed bout Aurora's animagni secret! Kudos! ^_*

Disclaimer

YAY! I remembered! K, I only own Aurora/MoonGlow, the plot, and the Birth-Animagni concept. J.K.Rowling and co. owns all Harry Potter and stuff.


	4. Hogwarts

****

A New Dawn: Part 4

MoonGlow halted right outside the huge clearing where the Muggles were being tortured. Hesitantly, the beautiful young unicorn mare stepped inside the clearing. All the noise and activity stopped, and the dark wizards turned to stare at her, their victims forgotten, floating in the air. "I command you, leave these people be!"

The tall, cold looking man Aurora had seen earlier stepped forward. "You, madam, have no power over us, and I suggest you leave **_us_** be." He mocked.

"Your kind would be hurt greatly by my power, and I suggest you do as I said!" MoonGlow pawed at the ground in irritation. 

"Don't waste my time with petty threats! I know you are no unicorn. They would not dare come near us. Reveal yourself to us!"

"Do not talk of things you know nothing about! Would you like to know what it feels like to have my horn run you through with its magic? I thought not." 

"I…" The man's attention was held by something in the sky above. MoonGlow looked up, and saw the Dark Mark. Aurora had read about that in a book on advanced defense against the dark arts that was recommend to her. 

"Fine. Take the Muggles!" He waved his wand, and they began to fall from the sky. He then Disapparated, followed by the rest of the crowd.

MoonGlow ran to catch the four Muggles as they fell. Miraculously, she managed to catch them all. She let them dismount, then trotted to the safety of the trees, and switched forms. 

"Aurora!" That was Minerva's voice! But Aurora couldn't see her. "Over here." Minerva said. Aurora turned around. There was Minerva, an expression of worry and anger on her face.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but I couldn't let those people be hurt, maybe even killed! And who put the Dark Mark in the sky? Do you know what happened?"

"Aurora, _you_ could have been killed! Do you who you were talking to?! Lucius Malfoy! He's rich, and evil. He was known supporter of Voldemort! I do not know who put the Dark Mark in the sky, nor do I think you should find out! I have no idea what happened, except of course that you almost go yourself killed!" Minerva fumed.

"I'm…I'm sorry I scared you…I just…I couldn't let them get hurt!" Aurora cringed. "Please don't be mad at me."

Minerva's face softened for an instant, and then she put on her teacher's face. "Now, Aurora, I understand what you mean, but you can't do that ever again. We need to talk about your powers, but not here. Not where someone might hear. Let's go back to the tent."

They walked back to the tent in silence; each immersed in their own thoughts. Still silent, Aurora went into her room and flopped onto her bed, exhausted. Minerva went into the kitchen and made some hot cocoa. "Aurora, come have some hot cocoa with me, and we can talk."

"Fine." Aurora mumbled, dragged herself out to the kitchen, and sat down opposite Minerva at the kitchen table. 

"Aurora, you must understand that your powers mark you as a powerful good witch. You can't ever tell anyone about them, because if Voldemort found out, it would give him even more reason to find you, and kill you. Also, as a unicorn you have some…responsibilities."

"What do you mean, 'responsibilities'? Like what?" Aurora was instantly awake. 

"Well, as Hogwarts only resident unicorn, you must patrol and protect the Hogwarts section of the Forbidden Forest on the full-moon. I presume Professor Dumbledore will arrange a meeting for you with the Queen of the Unicorns, so that she can take the patrol unicorn off your section, and I'm sure she'd like to meet the girl whose wand contains her mane hair."

"A meeting with the Queen? Do ya mean it?"

"Would I say it if I didn't? Of course I mean it. We'd have to get you something nice to wear, you'll be representing the Wizarding community…"

Aurora tuned her out. A meeting with the Queen…

The next morning, Minerva decided it was time for her to meet Prof. Dumbledore. They packed up the tent, and flew on Minerva's broom to Hogwarts. They land neatly inside an office high in a tower. 

"Albus!" Minerva exclaimed, and hugged the old wizard, who was sitting at his desk in an amazing office. 

Aurora turned around trying to see everything at once. She noticed a very pretty girl with long jet black hair, and big green eyes, almost as green as Aurora's own, sitting in a corner, reading Little Women, Aurora's favorite book. Aurora walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um…Hello. I'm Aurora Potter. I saw you were reading Little Women, and since it's my favorite book, I thought I should introduce myself."

"Hi, Aurora. Nice to meet you. It's my favorite book, too. I'm Icicle Black…Are you going to go to Hogwarts?" Icicle asked. "I'm going to be a fourth year this year."

"What a cool name! Nice to meet you, too. Yeah, I'm going to Hogwarts this year…I'm going to be a fourth year too! Wait…Black? As in Sirius Black?"

Icicle's face clouded over, "Yes, 'as in Sirius Black'. He's my dad. Got a problem with that?" She snapped defensively.

"I-I-I…no! Of course not! He's my godfather!" Aurora replied a bit hurt that Icicle was so ready to believe she was like that.

"Oh my god! You-you're-I mean-You're Aurora Potter, as in the Girl Who Lived?! It was all over the Daily Prophet when they found you! I didn't realize…I'm sorry I snapped like that…I just, well, everyone who found out about Dad just…hated me. It's not like it's my fault!"

"It's okay, Ice…can I call you that? Yeah, I kinda just found out about the Girl-Who-Lived stuff…Do you know Harry?"

"Yeah, you can call me Ice, I guess. Er…This'll be my first year here. I…uh…transferred. I was home schooled. So no, I haven't met him yet." Ice said, not quite meeting her eyes. Aurora decided not to press it.

"I've only met him once…Last night, actually…I think you'd like him."

"I see you two've introduced yourselves." Dumbledore interrupted, smiling. He turned to Aurora. "Ah, yes, so this is Minerva's brilliant Aurora. Did you enjoy my surprise?"

Aurora quirked an eyebrow at Minerva, and was surprised to see her flush almost imperceptibly. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore it was a wonderful surprise…I was wondering…what will happen if I'm not caught up in time?"

"I hear you are half-way through your third year work, I doubt you'll be held back. And even then, I'm sure you'll catch up by the end of the year."

"All right. Er…Is it true I'm to meet the Queen?"

"Ye…"

"She's meeting the Queen of England?! Can I come?!" Ice interrupted excitedly.

"Yes Aurora, you will meet her. And no, Icicle, not that queen. The Queen of the Unicorns." Dumbledore replied, blue eyes twinkling.

"When?" Aurora asked.

"Next Monday. I suppose that gives you time to get ready."

Aurora could hardly contain her excitement. Only five days… 

****

Author's Note

Hi! Sosososososo sorry for not posting for so long. 8th grade…grrrrrrrr…I hate homework! And looking at high schools, and not being class president…Neway, I'll be posting shorter, but faster. What do you think? I got a good plot idea, but I'm not telling! Mwahahaha! Sorry. I'm hyper 'cuz I fiiiiinally am getting this up! Please r/r! No flames. J K, well, I'd like to thank every1 who reviewed! I'm sooo glad you guys like it!

****

Disclaimer:

Yes! I remembered! K, Harry & co. belong to J.K. Rowling, and Ice belongs to my friend Samantha. I own only Aurora Potter/MoonGlow, the Queen of the Unicorns, and the plot! Don't use my ideas without my express permission. J


	5. Prophecy

****

A New Dawn: Part 5

Aurora, Ice and Minerva stood at the entrance to Diagon Alley. They had come to buy dress robes for Ice and Aurora. Aurora begged Dumbledore to let Ice come, and said yes. Aurora and Ice were instantly friends after Ice tried to teach Aurora some English words. Ice had appointed herself fashion consultant.

"Are we going to Madam Malkin's?" Aurora asked.

"No way! I know a much better shop. Ukalina! And they have the coolest dress robes!"

"Ukalina? Weird name…Where is it, anyway? I didn't see it last time." Aurora replied.

"It's across the street from Ollivander's, and slightly behind The Apocathary. Let's go!" Ice exclaimed, dragging Aurora and Minerva into the shop. She whizzed through the shop, pulling out robe after robe, and holding them up against Aurora, and then pulling out some for herself. After about an hour of this, Ice proclaimed it was time to start trying things on. She sent Aurora off with four robes, and went into the other fitting room with 5 robes. Ice decided on a beautiful deep blue robe, with lace edging, that made her eyes look like the ocean after a storm. Aurora didn't really like any of them, and put them all back. She rifled through the racks while Ice went to buy her robe. They were about to leave when Aurora spotted a sign in the back that said 'Handmade by Faeries'. "Ice, Professor, wait! We didn't look back there!" Aurora pointed out.

"All right…" Ice said, as Aurora dragged her to the back, and started looking at the beautiful, delicate robes. 

"Wow! Look at this one!" Aurora exclaimed, pulling out a purplish robe that shimmered in the light, and changed from violet, to pink-tinged purple, to blue-tinged purple, to royal purple with every movement. It was made of a clingy, silky material. It had no shoulders, and a form-fitting v-waist. Its sleeves were belled with gauzy material of the same colors, at the elbow. As soon as Aurora touched it she screamed and collapsed on the floor. "No! Don't hurt him! Please! Please…" She sobbed. Ice ran over and hugged her. 

"It's ok, Aurora, it's ok. No one's going to hurt him!" Ice said soothingly, then hissed at Minerva, "Don't just stand there, help me!" 

Minerva rushed over, and cradled Aurora in her arms. "Calm down, it's going to be all right…"

"It's not! They'll kill him! They…he-and then-NO!" Aurora babbled.

"Calm down, and tell me what you saw."

"I-I touched that robe, and then I saw this guy…Aaron…His name was Aaron! How do I know that?!"

"It's all right…Tell me the rest."

"So, we were in this forest, and I was wearing that robe and then he grabbed my hand and said 'They're coming', and we started running and then this man who looked kinda like a rat grabbed Aaron. And Aaron told me to leave, and I didn't want to but he made me promise! And then they dragged him away! They'll kill him!" Aurora broke down sobbing.

"Buy the robe." Minerva said. "We're going to get you an owl, and then we're going back to Hogwarts." Her face was pale, and determined. "You predicted the future, Aurora…You must buy that robe. Don't worry about it fitting, faerie made clothes always fit."

Aurora nodded meekly, in a very un-Auroraish way. Ice helped her up, and led her to the counter. They paid for the robe and left. Silently, Aurora picked out a sweet, eager-to-please, tawny owl. Aurora named her Skyfire. Then they used Floo Powder, and Madam Malkin's fireplace to get back to Hogwarts. 

Coughing, Aurora, Ice, and Minerva crawled out of Dumbledore's fireplace. 

"Really, Albus, you must have this entrance cleaned up. It's quite dangerous!" Minerva scolded, brushing herself off, while Ice and Aurora did the same. 

"Back so soon, Minerva? Did something happen?"

"Yes, Albus, I'm afraid I was right…Aurora has the Gift of Prophecy. And it's not that wishy-washy, namby-pamby stuff _some_ people practice around here."

"Really? What happened? What set it off?" Albus asked, sitting straighter and peering at Aurora sharply with curious blue eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It was this robe, Professor." Ice said, stepping in front of Aurora, and pulling out the beautiful robe, "She touched it and started screaming that they were gonna kill him…"

"Kill who?" Dumbledore broke in.

"She said his name wa…"Ice began.

"Thank you, Ice, but I can speak for myself." Aurora interrupted, stepping out from behind Ice. Her face was set, and it looked as though she had been crying, something Aurora rarely did. "His name is Aaron. I don't know how know that or why, but I do. It's really not that big a deal, though…Just one of my flashes, that's all."

"You mean this has happened before? What triggers it? Is it always inanimate objects?"

"Well, I never had one that involved me before…But, yes it's happened before. Er…Sometimes when I touched people I get flashes of their future..." Aurora said, her slightly bloodshot emerald eyes flashing over to Ice and then away. "Or their past…Professor, is it all right if I go take a nap in one of the dorms…" She added.

"Oh! Yes, I've been meaning to have you two Sorted, I don't think it would be a good idea to have you Sorted with the first years. Now is as good a time as any, I suppose…If you feel up to it."

"Of course I do! What do you want me to do?"

"Just put on this hat." Dumbledore instructed, handing Aurora a ratty old Wizarding hat. 

She put on hat and sat down. It slipped down over her eyes. "Well, well, well. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I told them you were alive!" A little voice, presumably the hat, crowed in her ear. "Hm…Let me see…Quite brave, nice thirst to prove yourself, bit of a bookworm, a good friend. A tricky one! But…A bit too out-spoken for Hufflepuff, and just not…well, definitely not a Slytherin…That leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor…You'd do well in either house…Got preference?" Aurora shook her head. "Well, so much for making my job easier…But I think I'll have to go with…" 

****

Author's Note:

I'm not telling what house! Mwahahahaha! Neway, I'll try to post quicker, but really, I'm very busy picking a high school! It's hard! And then there's all the homework! Neway, please r/r. No flames. They will be flamed!

****

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter and co. belong to the great J.K.Rowling. Icicle Black belongs to my friend Sam. Aaron belongs to my friend Aaron(actually, they're kinda one and same, but…). Thanx for letting me use them! I own Aurora Potter, and the Ukalina shop…Actually it's inspired by an organism…never mind.


End file.
